


Kate

by BlackSparrows



Category: Busted (Band), Busted - Fandom, Matt Willis - Fandom, McFly
Genre: Betrayal, Busted, Cheating, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, McFly - Freeform, McTed, My First Fanfic, Partner Betrayal, Romance, Son Of McTed, SonOfMcTed, lying, weneedPudd, xbustedxmcflyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSparrows/pseuds/BlackSparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate met Matt Willis back in primary school. Since then they've been best friends. Matt wanted more and once Kate felt the same. That was before she met Dougie Poynter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. No claim of knowledge or veracity is made towards anyone in the story and no aspersions or claims of character are to be inferred. I have no connection nor permissions from McFly, Matt Willis, Island Records, Super Records, or any other affiliated parties. No libel intended.
> 
> ©Copyright SonOfMcTed. All Rights Reserved.

**Kate:** "Dougie, please don't walk away, I Love you! Just at least talk to me!" _He knew how much I loved him._

 **Dougie:** "Stop following me! Just go away, how could you even do that let alone with him! We're supposed to get married next month!" I knew what I did was wrong and I knew it was my fault as well; I shouldn't have given in and listened to him... But I'd known Matt for so long and had fallen in Love with him before I had even met Dougie.

 **Kate:** "I'm Sorry about what happened; you know that I used to have feelings for him when I was younger. I don't anymore! I swear it was a mistake! A stupid mistake! It defiantly won't happen again. DON'T GO! We can still be together; I love you more than I've ever loved anyone." I knew he thought I still Loved Matt, so did I when it happened.

 **Dougie:** "You were my fiancee and he was one of my best friends. How you of could even considered what you did is a mystery to me? I don't know if I'll ever forgive you" He'd stopped walking away. He didn't really have a choice; we were lost somewhere and he had nowhere left to run to. We had managed to walk at least a mile (maybe more) away from the studio. Me trying to get him to stop and talk to me. Him trying to get me to stop following him. We were in a park area; there were a few trees next to the path and a playground at the end of the path. We might of been lost but at least we were talking properly now.

 **Kate:** "Please Dougie, don't say was. I've told you what happened. It was a mistake." I couldn't really speak, and a lump had grown in my throat. I tried so hard not to cry but a tear rolled down my cheek, I felt so cold.

 **Dougie:** "Someone tells you they 'love you' and 'always have' so you sleep with them." I just wanted him to forgive me, I stood still. An image appeared in my head of him saying he understood and was holding me like he used to when we first were together.

 **Kate:** "It wasn't like that, I've told you. I thought I felt the same way because of the past, but I realised it wasn't the same, I do Love Matt but as if he was my brother." Another tear rolled down my cheek, this time I felt a chill as if the whole world had turned against me, I knew I had hurt him more than anyone has ever done before and couldn't change it. Dougie I'm sorry, I wanted to say it to him but there was no point he didn't want to listen. At this point there was tears in his eyes, he was trying to hide them but under his eyes were red. He rubbed his eyes on his sleeve, looked at me then fell to his knees. "Kay, please, just-"

 **Matt:** "DOUGIE! KATE!" Dougie looked up; the look on his face was all I needed to work out who it was shouting at us.

Matt was standing behind me, I could tell it was him without even looking; it was Dougie's face that told me. I guessed he had been following us since we left the studio. Matt had originally came to tell Dougie what had happened and he was sorry for it, but I had told him before Matt made it to the studio. When Dougie first found out he stormed out and the door swung open at full speed, unluckily for Matt he was standing behind the door at the time so he got smacked in the face by a heavy metal door.

 **Matt:** "By the look of it you've told him."

 **Kate:** "What was your first clue?" I wanted Matt to know I wasn't in mood for his sarcastic tone of voice that he normally used when there was a troubling situation.

 **Matt:** "Well the door of the studio being thrown at my face for a start, and then I saw Dougie running out with you running after him shouting for him to come back. Tom was gunna follow you two, but I told him to wait and I would go." I wondered why Tom let him going running though London with his head gushing with blood. But I didn't ask, instead I just gave him 'the look.' Well 'the look' is like a sign to tell him to shut up and stop with his normal stupidity. A mixture of glaring and frowning.

 **Matt:** "Oh, 'the look' is it?... Dougie, I'm sorry about what happened between me and Kate."

 **Dougie:** "Sorry!? How can you be sorry? You can't even say it properly!?"

 **Matt:** "Fine then, Dougie I'm sorry that I told your fiancee the truth, that I love her. Don't reply to that because I do and I have done since I met her in school when we were best friends. I'm sorry I slept with her; it isn't like you probably think. Nuria had been giving her the cold shoulder and Kate was upset so I took advantage and told her I love her to cheer her up. We we're drinking and ended up sleeping together. I'm not completely sure what happened. But do you want to know something?... I'm not even sure that I regret it because I f***ing Love her!" Matt was angry for some reason; but he looked relieved that he had told Dougie the truth about how he felt.

 **Matt:** "Actually Dougs, I might go as far to say I Love Kate more than you will ever do. However, Dougs you're a lucky man as she doesn't want me, but she wants you. If you truly loved her Dougie! If you truly, truly did, then you would accept it and forgive her, after all it wasn't really her fault. You can't believe that it was... The truth hurts doesn't it?" I began to think Matt didn't have any feelings of guilt or sympathy, if he did he never showed it. He was really pushing his luck with the things he was saying. I began to get scared; I'd never seen Dougie this angry before. I was worried Dougie was going to get up and hit him. I think Matt thought the same thing as he had stood with his legs parted and his arm slightly out to the sides. One thing was clear, if Dougie had made a move, Matt wouldn't have done anything to protect himself or prevent it. He must have thought he'd deserve it.

 **Matt:** "Does Kate know what happened on tour?" Matt's comment confused me, however he was trying to wind Dougie up even more. So I just ignored it. If anything had happened on tour that he wasn't telling me about, I wouldn't of known because Dougie was still staring at the ground so I couldn't see if his facial expression had changed.

 **Dougie:** "What about your girlfriend? Does Nuria even know?" This time when Dougie spoke his voice was scratchy and he was shacking.

 **Matt:** "Why would Nuria care, what I do? We broke up three weeks ago."

 **Kate:** "What!? How Come!?" I couldn't believe they had broken up and Nuria didn't tell me. We were best friends and I couldn't believe she kept this from me. Actually when I thought about it in detail, we hadn't spoken for two weeks and the last time we spoke she was angry at me and wouldn't tell me why. It ended with her saying she was moving back in with her parents and they had moved to France.

 **Matt:** "I didn't even really like her; I was only dating her because she has really big breasts. Three weeks ago we we're in the flat and she asked me if I loved her; so I told her I loved Kate. She thought I was joking at first, but then I told her I didn't want her living with me anymore. She went through the speech: I hate you, you'll never find anyone like me again, I'm the best you'll ever have. I was completely ignoring her and fell asleep. When I woke up she was gone with all her stuff, she left me a note. It said 'tell Kate to open the locket', whatever that meant."

I took opened the locket that was round my neck. Nuria had given it to me the last time I saw her two weeks ago. I thought she gave it to me as a friendship necklace thing. It was a rather large locket and I often wondered what was inside it; but she told me not to open it until Matt said to, this was that moment. A piece of blue paper was inside, I unfolded it:

_"Hi Kate, if you're reading this it's because (A) you're nosey and wanted to know what was inside or (B) Matt has told you to. Well here it goes: Matt loves you not me, the truth is I had to move back in with my parents because I couldn't stand the thought of seeing him everyday, knowing that I love him and can't be with him. I'm sorry I was treating you coldly the last time we spoke, but as you can understand when someone you Love tells you they Love someone else, your first thought is to treat that person like crap. The result in which I'm sorry because it's not your fault. You'll always be my best friend, when you have the baby you should bring him/her to visit their Auntie Nuria. The address is... Well I would tell you but I don't know if I would have moved out of my parent's house by the time they're born. Love you F &A! From Nuria P.S. don't forget to tell Dougie and bring him with you when you visit."_

After reading the note Nuria left me it made me wonder... Why I didn't I realised all her stuff was gone from Matt's flat and why didn't I see how much pain she was in when I talked about him to her two weeks ago. My next thought was to move towards one of them, I Loved Dougie and wanted to go over to him and give him a reassuring hug but couldn't in front of Matt especially after he just poured his heart out saying how much he loved me. I thought of Matt as my brother and wanted to clean up his smashed up face, but couldn't as Dougie was already upset about what me and him did. I was stuck, I couldn't move, it was as if I was glued in place unable to go to either of them.

 **Matt:** "What's the point in this? Dougie? Mate, please, Kate Loves you! Accept that it wasn't her fault, after all she was upset and we had been drinking and I took advantage of the situation." I realised Matt was trying to help me by making sound like it was his entirely his fault and nothing to do with me. Dougie stood up, when he did I didn't know what to expect him to do but he didn't really move.

 **Dougie:** "There you have it, the typical Matt James Willis. Sleeping with another person's girlfriend, fiancée or wife. Then when their boyfriend, fiancée, husband or every so often girlfriend finds out you tell them to get over it because it wasn't their fault, it was yours. Why, should I ask? Well let us point out the most obvious reason, shall we? YES! WE SHALL! Ladies and gentlemen, Matthew James Willis is scared of a proper relationship..." All he did was point out Matt's basic life style he's had the last year and a half, but I think it hit a nerve. I couldn't bear it much longer, Dougie was so angry that I didn't even recognize him. Matt was, well he had tears in his eyes, it had hit home: The amount of relationships he had destroyed, the amount of families that were now living in different parts of the world, and the amount of guys and girls who had gone through server depression probably never to trust another female ever again, maybe even family members. This was it the moment I was waiting for, I walked over to Dougie, looked at him in the same way I had when we first met. We both sat down in the mud next to each other and he rested his head on my shoulder.

 **Kate:** "Do you remember when we first met?" It was the only thing I could think of to get him to remember how I, we feel about each other, a way in which no one else could possibly understand. The day I accidentally fell in Love with him and he did the same.

 **Dougie:** "I do. It was in September 23rd 2003, James's 20th, I remember there being a lot of really beautiful girls, some famous and some not. I didn't know anyone; Tom had said to Danny, Harry and Me 'there will be a few girls. But you are definitely NOT allowed to flirt with them. Or try anything that would make them interested in being with you.' I didn't really have any interest in flirting with anyone anyway, I was still getting used to being in the band. "

 **Kate:** "You were stood in the corner on your own when I saw you. I felt sorry for you; you were just staring at the floor. So I walked over to you and started talking."

 **Dougie:** "It was weird for me. I had never had a girl like you talking to me before; I didn't know what to say. Then Tom and James came over and asked what we were talking about. Tom had been watching me as soon as you walked over."

 **Kate:** "He was only watching because your expression changed from the shy and quiet boy who didn't want to be there, to the boy who was smiling and laughing at everything around him, and didn't want to leave."

 **Dougie:** "Yeah, Tom definitely got the wrong idea. Although I can't blame him he did walk over at the same time you gave me your number. I don't think I would have called you if Tom hadn't said I shouldn't."

 **Kate:** "I've never told you this but when we went home after the party James gave me a lecture on 'how I shouldn't give my number to people especially guys I had just met.' Then when you called me, James was in the room and when I answered he tried to get my phone off me and hang it up. He thought you were too young for me and I shouldn't have given you my number because I'd just met you. But I felt like I could trust you and I would die to save you. Does that sound stupid?"

 **Dougie:** "I felt the same way. I didn't really sleep that night; I was thinking about you and spent most of that night staring at your number. I wondered if I had dreamt it all and your number was all I needed to know I hadn't."

 **Kate:** "Sorry. I broke it didn't I? The trust I mean."

 **Dougie:** "I'm not sure. When you first told me what you and Matt had done, I thought it was for revenge, to get even with me." I was puzzled, what was he saying? I couldn't think of anything he had done wrong.

 **Kate:** "What do you mean by get revenge? You haven't done anything wrong.

 **Dougie:** "Last year when you went on holiday with Nuria and Georgie, there was this fan. I was drunk and to me she looked like you, I guess I thought you had came home early. In the morning I woke up and she was lying next to me, she wasn't you. She didn't even have the same hair colour as you. I don't know if we did anything as I couldn't even remember bringing her back to the house. I'm sorry; I thought you knew what happened. I completely understand if you don't want to be with me anymore."

 **Kate:** "Its fine, I don't care, if something did happen between you and fan it wasn't your fault, you were drunk and she took advantage of you." I was in a way sending him a message, I think he realised it. We both looked at each other and as Nuria had said 'Wait for the perfect moment to tell him.'

 **Kate:** "It's a good thing you're sitting down; I don't know how you're going to take this."

 **Dougie:** "Huh? What? What's wrong?"

 **Kate:** "Nothing's wrong, how could something be wrong? I need to tell you something... I'm 3 months pregnant."

 **Dougie:** "Oh my G-d! This wasn't planned, how can we cope? I'm just 16!" I was worried, he didn't react how I hoped he would. He was scared instead of happy

 **Matt:** "Really!? Well done Doug. Don't know why you're over reacting, if you didn't want a kid then you should of used contraception." Dougie was already panicking, it didn't help with Matt commenting.

 **Kate:** "Just go away Matt! Dougie, it's fine, we'll be alright. It's not just us; the others aren't going to disappear. I Love You"

 **Dougie:** "I Love You too, Forever and Always. I forgive you, it wasn't your fault." Smiling at him, I pulled him in for a passionate kiss. One that said 'I Love You and I'll never leave you'

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this then THANK YOU! I wrote it in January 2012 when I first discovered fanfiction. I wanted to give it a try. But since being on here reading other people's I realise how absolutely S*** it is. SORRY ABOUT THAT! But I wanted to uploaded it anyway. I'm working on One Direction Slash at the moment. Slash is better than fanfiction (to me). I still write McFly and Busted fics (just very rarely). Please tell me what you think though. THANK YOU If you read it. I will be doing some McFly and Busted het fictions/slash fictions in the future I think. But right now focusing on One Direction. (Larry Stylinson is my OTP so that's probably why).


End file.
